The Morning Flower
by Nilsia
Summary: NEXT GENERATION-  Kalen and Anaquea the daughters of Kagome are told not to go into the bone eaters well, but what happens when the break their mothers rules and end up lost in the Feudal Area with their only weapon, HAIRSPRAY?
1. The Well

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a story I forgot about for a long time, but I found it! So please enjoy!**

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow!" Announced Kalen to her highschool friends. Kalen walks in to the house, and slips off her shoes. She quietly tip toed into the living room to find her mother Kagome with the neighbor children.

" ...and then I took my bow and arrow and shot naroku straight in the torso and- oh hi kalen, how was school?"

" What are you talking about Mom? Are you telling the kids that demons are real? AGAIN?" She complained.

"Uh... Well... Hey! Look Anaqea is home!"

"Uh... Hi? OH! YOUR TELLING STORIES AGAIN! CAN I LISTEN?" A cheerful girl asked her mom.

"Sure honey you can sit down." Anaqea sat down next to her mom and the neighbor children.

" Ugh! Can`t they grow up already?"

Anaqea turns her head facing Kalen and stuck her tong out at her. Once the kids left, Kagome sat next to Anaqea and Kalen.

"Can I show you guys something?" Asked their mom.

"Sure! Id love too!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Kalen hissed.

Kagome went out side and walked towards the shrine. Anaqea and Kalen fallowed. Kagome stopped at the well.

"Its Just a stupid well." Complained Kalen.

"What is so special about it?" asked Anaquea.

"It brings me back the memories of the futile area." She answered.

"The what?" asked Kalen.

"The futile area is a whole different world with demons, Villagers, and Warriors." She explained.

"Cool! So it is real!" She said in awe.

"Oh god! Never mind, I am leaving." She announced.

"Hold up, don't think it is a play land it is very dangerous and unsafe! And it is off limits for you guys, please don't go you may get hurt there but there is some good memories I have. There was these friends that I hung out with there was lots of fights with us and demons, I still remember when I was just a teenager." She said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, It was kinda short so the next one will be longer... I hope, also Kagome wasn't married with Inuyasha, Kagome married Hojo, don't worry I would never put them as a couple, thats why they were arranged to get married. Think that's all, happy thanksgiving... Bye!**

**-Nilsia**


	2. Sneaking Out

**A/N: Hola guys! This is the 2nd chappy! Horray! Pleasey Please Please Please Review!**

* * *

Kalen tip toed into Anaquea's room at night when her mom was asleep.

"Yes, what do you need?" Anaquea asked her sister.

"Wow, its very rare that you are awake."

"Grrr... you havent answered my question."

"Aren't you thinking of the well."

"Dugh, thats why I am not asleep."

Sudenly Kalen started to grin, "Are you thinking what I am thinking."

"You mean sneak out of the house and into the well." She guessed.

"How did you know that?" She asked her.

"Well dugh, If you have to live in a house with someone for your life I think you would know what they usualy think about." She whispered.

"Well you have a point." She said. "So get your stuff, you dont know how long we will be there."

They got there stuff and weapons quietly, Anaquea got her hair spray and a lighter from the fire place(Dont ask me why) and Kalen got her sling shot. Anaqea and Kalen tip toed out side and to the well.

"It looks deep." Pointed out Kalen. "You go first."said Anaquea nervously.

"What are you? Chicken?" She teased.

"Fine I will go first." Anaquea announced bravely. Anaqea jumped into the well.

"Me next I guess." She said shrugging. Kalen jumped after her.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I wonder whats going to happen next! O.o Well hoped you liked it! :D See ya!**

**-Nilsia :)**


	3. We're here?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the 3rd chappy! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kalen and Anaqea kept falling and falling and falling...Until... BOOM! They landed on the bottom of the well, the sun was so bright and the birds were chirping and flying around the green leaved trees.

"OW!" They both said at the same time.

"Did it work?" Anaquea asked her 1 year older sister who hit the ground harder, Kalen looked annoyed, her long deep black hair was in her face as she tried to get up.

"It seems like we are in the well, The stupid Well didn't work." Answered Kalen succeeding getting up in one piece.

"Lets get out before you start to steam up." She suggested. "Mom might have figured we escaped, and you would get in trouble."

"Why me?"

"Because you are older and she would discipline you because you weren't responsible enough." Explained Anaquea.

"Ugh, lets just get back home so I can fall asleep."

They struggled climbing the well, Finally they got out.

"What? It did work we are in the futile area!" She said happily, noticing the forest like land.

"I cant believe I am saying this but you are right for once." Sighed Kalen.

"I am going to go get some water from the river near that big rock, I will be back." Said Anaquea pointing to a big rock.

"Oka-" Anaquea was already gone out of sight. Kalen looked around she spotted a tree. "Its just you and me now." She said to the tree.

* * *

**A/N: I think that was pretty good, but really short though. :( See ya!**

**-Nilsia**


	4. Minoku and gren

**A/N: Hi there you guys I hope this one turns out well. Rolling Chappy! :D**

* * *

Anaqea Walked over to the stream. "It looks like some clear fresh water for us to drink." She mumbled to herself. Looking into the stream to see her shining reflection, she looked sadder than usual, her light brown ponytail was messy which is very rare and her chocolate brown eyes where tearing up. She has already been here for an hour and she is already homesick. "Drop." A tear drop fell from her cheecks and into the stream.

There was a russle in the bushes.

"Who's there? What do you want?" She said as she wiped her eyes, she would be as embarresed as hell to know that someone saw her cry. Out of the bush came two strangely dressed people they looked about her age. "Who are you people or things?" She said bravely as she pulled her hairspray out of her bag she was carying with her.

"Hairspray?" Read one of the two people off the bottle, he had short black hair put in a pony tail he had a black monk robe on, he looked serious but confused at the same time, sudenly he realized that Anaquea looked like she was crying. "Uh hi, I am minoku, and this is Gren here a hawk demon, but he looks human though." he stuttered.

_"Demon?"_ She thought blushing at the sight of Minoku.

"Screak!" Screeched the other one Gren.

"Why is that thing over there, uh... Gren, sqreaching at me?" Anaquea said looking at Minoku.

"He's not screaching at you he's screaching at that! LOOK!" He said pointing up at the sky. Minoku was pointing to a dark grey cloud.

"What is that?" Anaquea asked. "It appears to be an amonus dark cloud coming straight torwards us."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a voice near the tree.

"Oh No! Kalen is in trouble!" Worried Anaquea.

"Lets go find her!" Agreed Minoku. Gren nods. They ran as fast as they could, they finaly ran into Kalen and the cloud literaly.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys I hoped you liked it, I had do dramatize it up a bit in Anaquea's scene she never gets any alone time in the story. See ya!**

**-Nilsia :D**


	5. How did you do that?

**A/N: Yo there. Haha thats my new greeting. So any way... PLEASE review!**

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed in the forest.

"Kalen! Are you alright?" Kalen ran into Anaqea knocking her to the ground along with Gren and Minoku.

"Anaqea your alive I thought you were dead! Wait who are those people?" Asked Kalen.

"Now's not a good time to explain!" Said Anaquea.

"Seconded!" Agreed Minoku.

"Agreed! Now lets RUN!" Yelled Kalen.

Kalen, Anaquea, Minoku and Gren ran as fast as they could.

"Wait, I`ll take care of this, Back away." Minoku comanded.

"Wind Tunnel!" Everything sucked up into his hand. The wind blew hard and fast. "Eeeeeeee!" Screamed the cloud. The cloud demon got sucked in the wind tunnel.

Everything everyone stode still.

"What was that?" Asked the shocked sisters.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know Minoku is Mirokus son, Its kinda confusing but I hope it isn't so If you have any questions please review a question for me I will gladly like to answer them. So... See ya!**

**-Nilsia :D**


	6. Explaining

**A/N: Yo there! Here's the 6th chappy! Enjoy and also remember to _REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Well long story short, I just sucked him up in to my hand."

"Um, Be more suspficic." Said Kalen.

"Fine, short story long, My Great Grandfather got cursed by Naraku with a hole in our hand and now it runs through my family and now I have it."

"Weird and what were you guys doing in that bush?" Asked Anaquea.

"Well we were relaxing near the lake when we heard someone so we hid in the bush but we thought it was Kagendoshi, Naraku's twin brother." Explained Minoku.

"Who is Naraku and Kagendoshi?" Asked Kalen.

"Basicly Naraku is the one who cursed my family but he was killed by my father Miroku and His Twin brother is still alive and he wants to collect all of the pebbles from the Morning Flower that posseses a great power so than he can control the villages." Said Minoku taking a breath.

"Ummm... well thats weird, shoudnt you guys do something?" Asked Anaquea.

"We have but we cant he is too strong and powerful." Explained Minoku.

"We can help!" Desided Anaquea.

"What? We already have a problem we need to get home!"

"There is no way so we will be here for a while so why dont we help!"

"Fine!" Said Kalen. "You do have a point."

"Thank you! That means a lot to us." Said Minoku. Gren nodded.

"So we better get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us!" Added Anaquea.

* * *

**A/N: Awesome! I think they are getting better and better If you guys wish I will and in a little fluff in this story but I am still thinking of a pairing so if anyone can think of a pairing in this story please review! See ya!**

**-Nilsia :D**


	7. Our Weapons are gone!

**A/N: Yo there! Its me again! So this is my 7th chappy, This is my favorite story so far. So guess what that means... _REVEIW TIME!_**

* * *

"Anaquea hurry wake up!" Said Kalen shaking Anaquea awake.

"Wake me up in 5 more minutes." She mumbled.

"Get up now, our weapons are gone!"

"What!" She said sitting up from her sleeping blue sleeping bag. She got out and searched around the green grass despretly. "Your right they are gone, this is horrible, some one probaly stole them!" She worried aloud. "By the way where is Minoku and Gren?"

"Minoku is getting fish from the river and Gren is looking around in the sky for our weapons." She explained to her.

"Wait sky?" Anaquea asked unbelieving.

"Yeah I was surprised too, wings pop out of his back." She sighed miserably.

"I give up." Sighed Anaquea. "I know someone stole them but who would steal hairspray?"

"I don't know, but we cant give up." Kalen cheered on.

"Whoosh!" The wind blew them back as a creature landed from the sky.

"Gren's back." Sighed Kalen.

Anaquea looked as though she was about tho faint. She had never saw any creature as big as that. But suprisingly it was Gren.

_"I cant believe Gren is the coolest thing on earth."_ She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, so this chapter would be really long so I decided to cut it up into two chappys! Arent I smart! :D See ya!**

**-Nilsia :)**


End file.
